Just another warrior
by Vampiric Dragon
Summary: Rated G for now. Its about when Bit goes on vaction and what happens to him. R&R please!


Authors note: This is my first Zoid fic. Hope that anyone reading this likes it. *begins to pray to Kami that someone will review* Well on with the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bit Cloud, winner of the Royal Cup, decided to take his Liger Zero on a vacation of sorts. He went into the mountains for some relaxation, away from Leena. It seemed as though he was alone in his resort for a few weeks, that is until one night while Bit was alseep his Liger started to roar at something.  
  
"What is it Liger? I don't see anything. Go back to sleep." Bit mumbled as he rolled over and went back into his dreamland.  
  
Little did he know that there was someone else on that same mountain. A zoid was looking in on the dou of zoid and human partner. It growled low then went back to its lair in a cave on top of a cliff, which was at the top of the mountain.   
  
As dawn rose, our hero Bit Cloud woke up and streched. He noticed that something was different than it was yesterday. "Where did Liger go?" He searched all around the 'resort' but couldn't find a clue as to the whereabouts of his zoid. 'Maybe the backdraft group took him, naw. I am much more powerful than that sorry group of wanna-bes.' As he thought, Liger stepped out into the sunlight. It was almost noon.  
  
Back at the cave, the mysterious zoid rested until a shadowed figure walked into the cave. "Wildfire, where were you last night? I missed you." Wildfire purred at the figure. "Oh really, a visitor. Did they have a zoid?" Wildfire nodded. The person smirked. "Maybe it's time to welcome them to the neighborhood, ne?" Wildfire roared.  
  
Bit narrowed his eyes at Liger. "Where have YOU been, huh?" Liger roared. "What? That's impossible. There is no way that there could be someone else on this mountain. We've been here for weeks without seeing anyone. Why all of a sudden would there be someone here?" Liger snorted (or something close to it). "Oh, it was a wild zoid you followed huh? I don't believe you. Going after a zoid you don't even know. How predictable."   
  
He was going to lecture on about following unknown zoids home when a zoid brust out of the woods. Liger roared and it roared back. It looked like a black panther would. Black armor plating, chest-mounted laser cannons, and the weirdest looking teeth. The cockpit opened and a young looking female jumped out.  
  
"I don't know who you are but you should really get off my mountain." the girl said in a low threating voice. Bit didn't back down. "Who is going to make me? Surely not no little girl." This seemed to tick her off. "What gives you the right to critize me? You seem like a scrany brat that couldn't win a zoid battle even if your life depended on it." Bit was starting to get po'ed. "I happen to have won the Zoid Battle Royal Cup, which put me in Class S, thank you very much. What class are you?" She smirked, "Way beyond you. I am the second ranking officer for the Zoid Commission." She bowed. "Wait a second, you're.. you're-" "The one and only Catherine Lionheart. But call me Cassie the lion. That is my zoid Wildfire." "What are you doing all the way out here?" "I needed a break so the commission gave me one. And you?" "Same except my team leader gave me mine. I just had to get away from one of my teammates. She can be so annoying at times."   
  
Cassie pondered for a moment, then jumped into the cockpit and brought out a labtop. "Let's see.. Bit Cloud. Hmm, piolet of the Liger Zero, member of the Blitz team, .. wow. Thats an impressive battle record. Never lost a match. But that can change in a second. I have never lost a match except the very first one I was in. It taught me a vauable lesson. Never under estimate your oppenent. I beat them the next time because I found my partner, Wildfire, a few weeks before that match." She looked up at him with a mysterious look in her eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" "Just pondering a situation, that's all."   
  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looks like Bit found someone stronger than him. Can he over come whats to come? I need some ideas of whats to come. I have one but I need more. If you leave an idea then I will try to put it in my story and give you credit. Well till later, ~Ja ne~  
-Vampiric Dragon 


End file.
